The Venus Effect
by South Western Djinn
Summary: The moon gives many gifts to her children, some unwanted. In an all male pack with a strong and noble Alpha, Scott McCall is singled out for that gift. There will be eventual smut and mpreg but not for awhile!
1. Chapter 1

Scott awoke with a start, his heart pounding with excitement as he felt the familiar burn and shiver that signaled the moon rise; and not just any moonrise, the full moon. Her call was just as strong and undeniable as ever but tonight something was different. Scott felt strange and not the normal kind of strange. He always felt as though he were in a kind of stupor before moonrise, as though his mind were wrapped in wool or embalmed in honey, he felt slow and dim-witted and his instincts overcompensated, at least until the rays of the full moon hit him and then everything went into overdrive with his human-self falling dormant and allowing his lupine senses to rise to the fore.

Tonight he retained his human emotions inside his changed body and his emotions were not normal. He felt both anxious and excited, frightened and elated as though something both wondrous and monstrous were about to happen, as though tonight would be different from every other changed night.

He leaped to his open window perching on the sill, his golden irises burning with a radiance to rival the moon, the black wells of his pupils fluctuating crazily. He let the change come, feeling the sweet burn and sting of it in his bloodstream and the strength of it thundering through his heart and shivering through every muscle and sinew.

With a muted grunt, Scott leaped off the sill, clearing the roof easily and loping off into the woods, where his instincts told him, the feeling would be resolved.

*****************888888888888888888888888888*********************************************************

Scott settled into a relaxing, mile eating stride that made the night landscape disappear beneath his feet. He didn't know where he was going, but his body seemed to know so he let it lead him further into the woods.

He let himself ease into that mindless state that would allow him to run all night, hunting small game when it suited him and returning home before dawn. Just as he was zoning out and allowing the wolf to take over his heart gave what felt like a hiccup. The entire organ throbbed once then paused far longer than it ever should pause before starting up again at a shambling run. Scott's sensitive ears heard the sound, a loud LUB—! That stalled with the beat that was always meant to follow. When he finally heard the softer dub, he had already stopped and shifted back to human form, his panic squashing the power of his wolf form. He gasped for breath, shocked by what he had felt and clutched at his chest, waiting and listening.

Lub-dub! Lub-dub! Scott breathed a sigh of relief as his heart continued as it should have albeit a little skittishly. He rose to his knees about to shift back and continue when a sudden shaft of pain, tore through his body like a lightning bolt. He howled and writhed in the dead leaves as ripples of pain burned like fire through his spine, each wave racing on the heels of the other, tearing through his body, shredding and rebuilding with every throb. Above him the moon blazed down, her usually calm and benevolent light suddenly too bright for his eyes, blinding him to his surroundings as the pain incapacitated him and dragged him through a new change much more shattering than that of the wolf.

Scott's world shrank to pure sensation, the pain ripping through him, body and soul and the ever present blinding white light that blotted out all else. He howled and screamed as fire consumed him whole, realigning his organs and internal mechanisms, annihilating pieces only to grow them again at impossible speeds. He felt his sinew and muscle shivering and stretching, tightening around bones that were suddenly too big for his skin; as though his skin were shrinking from the scorching heat. He could feel his arms and legs shortening the bones becoming more compact as the fire burned through him until they matched the new fit of his skin all the while shivering and searing. He screamed and cried out, his howls becoming more high pitched and insensate as his body went into the final throes of metamorphosis that were so much worse than that of the werewolf. Above him the moon burned him from the inside out filling his eyes with her brilliance until the world was filled with white fire that faded to cool and gentle black. Scott released his grip on consciousness and fell into its arms gladly.

When he came too, someone was speaking gently but firmly to him, shaking him gently by the shoulder, trying to wake him up. When he finally cracked open and eye and snarled a warning at whoever it was shaking him the moon was no longer burning him, this realization brought him back fully. He shot up into a sitting position and finally recognized who it was, his boss the vet.

His boss smiled and ruffled his hair, "You know Scott you should be more careful or you really will get hurt one of these days".

Scott gasped in air, assessing the world around him, after his episode his wolf wanted to be sure no predators had come sneaking up on him while he had been out of it. Other than them there was nothing to worry about nearby. He finally met his boss's eyes, his own brown orbs questioning and slightly wild with the memory of the pain and fear. His voice was hoarse from screaming, "What…what happened to me?"

The vet watched him and for some reason his expression was guarded, not enough to suggest seriously misplaced trust like in Kate Argent or Peter Hale but enough that Scott desperately wanted an answer. It was the kind of look that said his boss knew what had happened but wasn't going to tell him what or why it had. The vet smiled again and shrugged. He stood and brushed off his coat saying carefully, "I don't know Scott. I heard you screaming, I'm pretty sure the whole of Beacon Hills heard you but luckily for you everyone probably thought it was a fox or raccoon getting killed by another predator". He turned and offered his hand to Scott, "Anyway you should probably head home for tonight, the moon's going over the horizon but you can still get a good few hours sleep".

Scott accepted the offered hand and woozily stood, swaying slightly on his feet. He glanced up at the kindly man, "Sir? What happened to me? You know don't you?"

The vet was silent for a moment then he nodded slowly, "I'm not sure if I'm right yet, I could be reading too much into the situation," he said carefully, "But if it does turn out to be correct then you'll know without me telling you. I don't want to worry or confuse you for nothing". He met Scott's eyes and his expression was serious and thoughtful, "It could just have been that the change was more violent this time, sometimes werewolves, especially those who were bitten, can get attacks like that".

Scott winced at the thought that they might become a monthly ocurrence. As if his life weren't messed up enough already! He allowed his pseudo guardian to drive him home and see him into his window. He was so drained he didn't even remember hitting the pillow.

**********************************************************8888888888888888888888**********************

The croaky beeping of his alarm clock was what finally woke him up. Scott lay there flat out on his stomach, his face and cheek smushed into the pillow and he could already tell that he was going to have some beautiful crease lines on his face this morning. He felt like a zombie and for a while he just stared at the offending thing that had so unfairly woken him. It didn't care one bit; ignoring his pained expression and pleading eyes. _Fine_, he thought_, I take it back. I don't feel dead because I'm in too much pain to be dead_. He groaned and forced his stiff body to roll over and smack the damned thing into silent submission trying his best not to whimper too badly when every slightest twitch brought on the familiar ache of lactic acid and muscle cramps, as though he had gone to the gym for the whole night.

Suddenly it all came back to him. _Of course! After that attack last night it's no wonder I hurt!_ He thought_, I need to watch it today or it might take me by surprise, I sure as hell don't need that!_

Stiles turned around at the familiar hail, "Hey, Stiles! Wait up!"

Turning he smiled in recognition. He grinned as Scott jogged/ slouched up. "What's the matter tiger? The co-captain not feeling up to things after his night of fun?" He teased.

Scott winced as his muscles abused him with every step, smiling wryly at Stiles, "Yeah, something like that." He said.

Stiles turned and led the way to their first period. "Really?" he joked, "Chasing too many rabbits or were you the one being chased?"

Scott shrugged and tried to sound casual, "Neither actually, shocking I know." He groused at Stile's incredulous expression. He turned away and tried to explain to his best friend, "It was weird," he said, "It started out like a heart attack but then it was like the first time I changed shape only ten times worse. It hurt really bad and I couldn't think at all. I passed out!" He whispered.

Stiles was silent for a moment thinking through the information before speaking. "So was that you last night? That loud screaming?"

"Yeah, it must have been."

Stiles winced and asked, "I'm no expert do you think Derek would have any idea?"

He looked over to see Scott's face twist into a stubborn expression that was so familiar to him, "No," he said belligerently, "We're not on such good terms after he took away my only chance to be cured". They both thought of the alpha and the consequences of that night.

Stiles nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, I'm not sure if I approved or disapproved".

Scott looked at him sharply, "What d'you mean?"

Stiles looked at him hard and once again Scott was reminded of how much steel really was in his friend, of all the people he knew Stiles had done the most for him. Stiles and Allison, they had always been his moral anchors what really kept him human.

Stiles made himself clear, "If he had allowed you to kill the alpha what would you have done? Could you have done it? After the crisis had passed and Allison was safe, would you have?" Before Scott could say anything he pressed on, "Even if you had would you have been happy like that. Would you have been okay knowing that, yes, I'm not a werewolf now, but, oh, guess I had to kill someone to do it." He stared at his best friend and watched his reaction carefully, "Would you have been okay with that?"

Scott was thrown for a loop. It had all seemed so simple before, an easy trade but now that Stiles had put it in perspective…what would he have done…what did he really want? All of a sudden the clear black and white raccoon of the world was again shoved under the bus to be squished into a grey smear on the highway. He didn't know. Suddenly a strangely spicy scent whispered through his brain, a tantalizing scent that stroked all the right places inside him. He looked around quickly, breathing deeply and there it was only stronger, distinctly masculine it was at once both spicy and a sort of musky clean scent, the natural cleansing feel to it was sending all of his primitive wolf desires into overdrive.

Finally able to get a lock on the scent Scott followed it mentally until he found the source…and found himself staring into familiar, arrogant blue eyes. Jackson. Jackson smirked and started weaving his way through the crowd towards them like a shark through minnows. All at once Scott felt short of breath and not the fearful kind, like the I-can't-breathe-because-I'm-so-hot-and-bothered short of breath. The scent hit him like a hammer blow, he felt the blood drain from his face even as it rushed to other parts of his body. He couldn't see straight anymore, the lights from the ceilings and windows burning like small suns in his eyes and the scents and sounds of the world around him pressing in on him as though trapping him in place, making it harder and harder for him to function.

He could feel the dreaded burn of quicksilver in his veins that signaled the change but the pain was slow and watery, not nearly as bad as the night before. He felt feverish and ricocheted between flashes of heat and cold. He felt brain dead all of a sudden, sluggish and slow as though it was the dark of the night before moon rise on a full moon. And not for the first time Scott felt his heart stop, pause for an eternity then pick up again in double time and increasing by the second; a thundering sound growing louder in his ears. He turned and gripped Stile's shoulder through the thick sweater his nails growing out into thick claws that sliced through the material. Ignoring his friend's swearing he gasped in his ear, "Gotta go, keep him away from me for awhile!"

"What? Wait, Scott, I…" But by the time he turned around Scott had disappeared down the corridor. Stiles jumped when Jackson spoke up right behind him.

"Hey! Where's McCall off to in such a hurry?"

Stiles turned around and shrugged nonchalantly his sarcasm undiminished, "I don't know, why you looking for something?"

The bell for first period rang loud and clear and the last stragglers slouched into class up and down the hallways leaving the school feeling empty and somehow threatening in the sudden silence. Inside the boy's locker room a young woman stood in front of one of the sinks staring into the tarnished mirror. Her shoulders hunched with surprise or fear or perhaps even hostility at the reflection before her. Though by no means a run way model she had an exotic appeal; with a beautiful olive toned complexion and dark brown eyes she stared distraughtly at her reflection in the mirror. The baggy clothes on her thin frame more suited to a male form than a female one. A single tear slid down her cheek. She sobbed and gasped for breath, beautiful chocolate eyes wide and disbelieving as she held out one thin trembling hand to the mirror as though trying to touch her doppelganger's face through the glass, "I-I'm…I'm a woman…" She got no further, her eyes overflowing with tears and her face crumpling in on itself as she hunched her shoulders and dry-heaved what little there was in her stomach into the sink.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott shivered in the cool fall air and wrapped his arms tighter around his body as he trudged through the silent woods towards the burned out shell of the Hale house. He was loathe to actually go and ask for help from the man who had denied him any chance at being truly human again but after today's episode with Jackson and numerous other close calls during practice and after school he had finally admitted defeat and taken Stile's advice to ask the newly made Alpha about his 'condition'.

The first fallen leaves of the season crackled crisply underfoot in the dark twilight and what would have been loud to human ears was deafening to his own. But even such racous noise couldn't mask the smell when he entered Derek's territory. The line of forest suddenly was transformed into a wilder place with that one subtle difference that created the invisible line between Derek's territory and the rest of Beacon Hills. Derek's scent had always been distinctive because of his age and personality but now as an Alpha it leaked from his very pores whether he willed it or not and to other werewolves it clung to the very air like a shimmering curtain of fire, a sensory firework just waiting to flash for the right person. Someone like Scott. He crossed through that curtain and within it discerned every subtle nuance of emotion that Derek had been feeling in the last few days, he could almost see the pacing by the old tree swing and the sudden stillnesses by the stump. The scent was like Jackson's scent but so much better, so much richer!

Scott hadn't even noticed how his eyes had rolled back in his head as he inhaled the scent deeply, trying to imprint it in his memory forever. It was strong but not overwhelming, and where Jackson had been spicy and Derek's was like breathing in a day along the gulf coast at noon, all golden heat waves, the red glow through the eyelids and the smell of sea salt and a strange feeling of immensity. Somewhere in the clouded fog of his mind Scott thought that must have been because Derek was now the Alpha now and that he was now the greatest protection Scott had. Scott hadn't even noticed his knees going weak until he almost fell flat on his back into the leaves. Righting himself hurriedly, Scott concentrated hard on trying to stay in control and conscious. Partially succeeding he wobbled forward a few steps, still thinking that he should see Derek. Suddenly the scent intensified with the sudden burn of close proximity. Derek was on the move and heading his way. At the sudden punch to his sensory equipment Scott lost control, his mind washing out in a red haze. His heart gave a throbbing hiccup and all Scott had time to realize was that maybe this little outing hadn't been such a great idea after all.

Derek didn't even need to shift anymore to fly through the woods. His feet moved so swift and silent he appeared as a wraith or shadow, here one moment gone the next. No human could hope to see him in a casual glance, only other creatures of the night could mark his path and even then not with their eyes. Derek didn't slow or pause to pick up a trail, he knew where he was going, he could sense an intruder into his domain, far too close to the house for his comfort and their safety. _I'll point them in the right direction_, he thought, his eyes steely, _whether they wish to leave or not_.

Racing through the trees he topped a low hill and was halfway down the other side before he could see the intruder. Expecting to find some drunken punk or party reject that had been abandoned by his friends the young alpha was slightly surprised to see a tousled head of dark curls and smell the distinct light almost lilac flavored scent of a lone female. She turned abrubtly as though she had sensed his approach, something not many human's could do at the best of times. His confusion mounted when he got a closer look at what she was wearing.

She was a little on the thin side, not quite done growing if he was any judge and her clothes were more than a little big on her, exaggerating how small and fragile she appeared. The clothes seemed more masculine than feminine too, they were grunge styled, with long undersleeves and a short, dark t-shirt on top, something Scott would wear, Derek thought with distaste. He let his eyes follow her form and raised an eyebrow at the men's cargo pants she was sporting that hung onto her slim hips through sheer luck it seemed to him. Finally letting his eyes drop to the ground he snorted a laugh at how small her feet were in the men's tennis shoes. At the abrupt sound of a sharp breath and the change in scent that signaled fear he raised his eyes back to her face immediately suspiscious by the way those huge black eyes eyed him as though he were a predator and something to fear.

Oh, he was, there was no doubt of that, it was a point of pride and strength, but no human was ever supposed to know that or sense it in any way. His silver-grey gaze hardened and he snapped brusquely at her, "What are you doing here?"

She opened and closed her mouth several times, a bit like a fish on a bank gasping for breath as she tried to get her bearings. Derek was struck by how the light, just a night after the full moon, accented her brow and highlighted the shadows on her face, the sharp lines of her cheekbones and the fine dark lashes that surrounded her nearly pitch black eyes. Eventually she stammered, "I-I'm new around here, and I…I don't" she gestured jerkily around her nervousness apparent in the motion as well as in the unpleasantly acrid scent she was emitting, "I was out walking and before I knew it the sun set and…well, I don't know the area well…" she mumbled to the leaf strewn floor of the forest her dark eyes avoiding the clear bright silver of this strange young man's.

He took her firmly by the shoulders, turned her around 180 degrees and pointed off towards the highway. He said gruffly, "Anything and everything of interest out here is that way," he said gruffly, "Nothing out here but trees and dead leaves".

She nodded stupidly and started on her way.

Derek watched her shamble awkwardly off in her too big pants and shoes and squashed the urge to grin. Instead he called out, "Think you can find it on your own?"

She jerked in surprise and whipped back around, the dark mane of curls flying around the pale moon of her face. She croaked out, "Y-yes! Yes, I'm sure I can find it. Thank you for the help!" and with that she turned and jogged off towards the highway, hiding her flushed face and blown pupils from his sharp gaze and cloaking the heavy scent of arousal in the sharp acrid scent of fear, knowing that above all else he would not want to delve into that particular scent.

*************88888888888888888888888888888**************************************************************

Stiles drummed his fingers in a random rhythm on his desk next to his laptop his gaze unfocused and staring off into his thoughts. Scott had been through so much lately and now this. He frowned and exited another useless site about werewolves, taking his frustration out on his spinning chair as he flew across the floor of his room doing tight pirouettes and sharp turns. He had tried looking that up as soon as he had gotten home with no luck. Any medical site that detailed the harsh trials of the body of a teenage werewolf was obviously not a public domain, he thought wryly.

As his chair slowed it's crazy gyrations Stiles let his breath out in a huff, releasing the last bits of tension that had been whirlpooling in his brain all day. On a whim he snatched his cell phone from his dresser and dialed his best friend's number.

It rang for nearly five minutes, so long that Stiles considered hanging up and racing over to Scott's house just in case something had happened, then Scott picked up. Stiles leaned forward in his chair in an equal mix of urgency and relief, "Scott? Thank god, man, don't DO that to me!" He complained, "You're gonna make me old before my time, I thought you'd died or somethi—" The voice from the other end of the line stunned him into silence.

"Stop! Just… stop for a minute, Stiles". It was a pleasant husky alto, a sort of tone that sounded both throaty and smooth. And it was definitely not his best friend Scott, suddenly Stiles felt his brain short circuit. Scott was seeing a girl that …wasn't Allison? WHAT THE HELL?

About to hang up and go storming over to wherever Scott was Stiles paused at the sudden plea over the line, "Wait! Don't hang up on me Stiles, please!"

He paused his finger frozen over the END CALL button.

"It's not what you think, Stiles," The girl sounded almost in tears and Stiles was flabbergasted. He pulled the phone away from his ear and checked the number on the screen. Slowly Stiles began to see connections between the dots and what he saw taking form was NOT what he was expecting. When he went back to listen he heard the girl sniff loudly and confirm what had already been forming in his head.

"Stiles, it's me…Scott."

Stiles just sat there for a moment and let his head reel with the sudden and startling revelation, his best friend was officially a chick.

On the other end of the line Scott continued the husky burr of his female voice trembling slightly with his emotions, "I…I don't know what's happening to me!" She sobbed, "I went to ask Derek about the attacks and then as soon as I smelled him…" She faltered, "I couldn't think straight, it was five times bett—stronger than Jackson's scent and it got out of hand so fast…" She hiccupped and finished, "I don't know what to do anymore, Stiles."

After a moment he shook himself out of his stupor and asked, "Where are you now?"

"I'm in my room."

"Okay, don't move, I'm coming over!"

****************************************************************************

"Oh. My. God." Stiles stared in consternation at his best friend, his MALE best friend who was right now drowning in his own clothes as a WOMAN.

She gave him a watery glare. "Stop staring, Stiles," She growled hugging her pillow tighter to her chest.

Stiles snorted and turned away for a moment so she couldn't see how hard he was biting his lip and trying not to laugh. It was hard to take Scott seriously seeing him like that. He turned back when he had gotten himself back under control and asked, "So this is what must have happened on the full moon, right?"

Scott stared at the floor as though trying to see the answer there. She nodded her head slowly, "Yes…I think so anyway." She said somewhat dryly, "I wasn't really _awake_ to remember what happened.

Stiles nodded as he mulled it over in his mind, trying to put the pieces together. He raised a hand and asked, "So it's just when you're around Jackson and Derek that you…" he gestured vaguely with a hand, "Lose control and change…right?"

Scott nodded, her jaw tight, "So far." She said.

Stiles grimaced at the thought of this becoming a more generalized condition. He shook his head and leaned forward, talking more animatedly, "But it's only around them right? Why is it just them? Are there any warning signs? Any ways we could keep this under wraps easier?"

Scott thought back to the hallway in school and the woods that night, "It's their smell," she said, confidently, "I can smell them and for some reason…" she hesitated and glanced at Stiles uncomfortably. He was leaning forward in the chair, his arms resting on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him, his earnest brown eyes wide and attentive. Scott edited a bit, "Their smell…I don't know, something about it is…exciting? I guess? Anyway every time I've smelled them I start to go into wolf overdrive and then my heart," She paused, her forehead puckering as she remembered the now familiar feeling of a sudden stop and reboot; the painful throb that seemed to echo throughout the rest of her body, like a giant ripple through her flesh and bones. She looked up and finished, telling Stiles all she knew, "It's like my heart stops for a second and then it starts up again but much faster. It's after that that I change into _this_." She said, pulling on some of her hair and began to unconsciously run her fingers through it, already picking up new habits from this form.

Stiles took a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh, leaning back in the office chair. He let his eyes rise to the ceiling and for a while he just stared at one patch of whitewash, pondering all he had heard. After a long silence and a lot of nervous hair touching, Stiles asked, "Do you think it's a werewolf thing? Since Derek's an Alpha and you're a beta? Could it be a way of acknowledging the alpha?"

Scott looked up and frowned skeptically, "Turning into a _woman_? Derek never did that when Peter was the alpha, why would I?"

Stiles made a frustrated noise and smacked the chair arm, "Dammit! None of it makes sense!"

Scott snorted at that and sighed in relief as the female body began to burn and cool, shivering as it grew taller and stronger, more muscled and flatter.

He snapped his head up at Stile's sudden shout, "Wait a minute! So why does Jackson cause it?"

Scott stared at his best friend as they both considered that.

"I mean, he's not a werewolf right?" Stiles asked, "So why are you wolfing out when you're around him now?"

They both groaned, heads in hands, "Shit."

********************************************************************************

Derek lay in what he jokingly thought of as his den, staring at the ceiling, the old living room, complete with an old beater couch and the homey scorch marks along the walls his favorite place to lie and think. He was worried about the screaming and howling a few nights back. It wasn't reassuring now that he was the new alpha to already have an unsolved mystery like this. He was sure that it had been a werewolf of some kind making the screams, but when he had tried to find it the scent had been covered by some noxious plants and chemicals making it impossible to pick up the trail and help the injured wolf.

Then there was the nosy girl tonight, poking her nose where it didn't belong. He frowned at the memory. She was at least telling the truth about being new, he had never seen her before in Beacon Hills and she looked to be about Scott's age so he probably would have come across at least her scent somewhere. Either way, he thought, she had cleared out quickly enough when he had invited her to leave.

His head snapped to the door, his nostrils flaring as the annoying pup barged in again. God, he was tired of this!

Jackson came waltzing in as though he owned the place or had some obscure right to be there intruding on Derek's life.

Derek's steel grey eyes bore up into Jackson's, letting him know in no uncertain terms that he was not welcome tonight. After a brief moment of hesitation and rocking back on his heels, Jackson clamped his jaw and stepped through, challenging Derek with that action alone.

Derek's eyes narrowed and took on that beautiful ruby cast, his growl shivered up out of his throat and vibrated through the air. This time Jackson didn't come forward. That didn't mean he left either, much to Derek's disappointment, the kid had guts he'd give him that.

Jackson was eager and excited as well as demanding, "When?"

Derek turned away from him snarling in annoyance, "When _what_?"

Jackson nearly snarled himself, "When are you going to make me a werewolf?"

Derek sighed through his nose trying to calm down, he turned and stared threateningly at the pushy boy, "You already partially are, idiot."

Jackson froze with surprise, "What?" As Derek stood and walked past him towards the door he seemed to wake up. He ran after the larger man and yelled, "What do you mean I already am? No I'm not!"

Derek snarled angrily and was inwardly pleased at the instant silence from the boy. Grudgingly he explained, "The claw marks from the old alpha, they've already started the process, you're just halfway right now." He said.

As they both walked out the front door and onto the porch Jackson asked, "When is it complete?"

Derek didn't look back as he answered, "It won't, not by itself."

Jackson was angry again, "I _need_ that bite, Derek!"

Derek gave a sharp bark of warning and turned around. Jackson was still and silent but most definitely not satisfied, Derek could tell this wasn't over, not by a long shot by the way those blue eyes were spitting fire at him. He sighed and looked off into the dark forest, his inner wolf already rejoicing and gearing up for the hunt, he turned back to the pup. "I won't do this right now," He said, "You're barely 16, that's no age to choose such a life changing thing. Give it a few years," He urged.

Ignoring the look on Jackson's face he turned and changed, racing off into the woods for a respite from so much unwanted conversation. That was one beautiful thing about wolves, he thought, they don't feel the need to question or demand, things were what they were.

**************************************************8888888888888888888888888888**********************************

After another grueling day in life's front lines, avoiding Jackson like the plague and trying not to wolf out, Scott had had enough. At the end of 8th period he turned to Stiles and said, "Wait! There is someone who might know what's going on with me!" He said, his voice rising in volume in his excitement. After catching a glare from the teacher he lowered his voice and whispered, "My boss! The vet! He was there that night he helped me get back home! He's got to know!"

Stiles watched the teacher writing on the board with supposed keen interest. He spoke over his shoulder to Scott, "You're sure? That would really help."

"Yeah, I know." Scott said, shifting in his seat eagerly, "I'm going to go talk to him after school."

*****************************************************************************************

His boss looked up from the sweet bundle in his arms at Scott's urgent tone.

"You know what's wrong with me don't you?"

The vet hesitated and looked back down at the baby Labrador in his arms who was happily unaware of the awkward tension in the room as it pulled and sucked at the warm milk. Scott's boss hedged around the question, "There's nothing wrong with you Scott. It's just—"

"I turn into a woman when I'm around the alpha!"

There was dead silence for a moment. The vet finally met his eyes. He whistled, "Well, now that is certainly different, er…when did this start happening?"

"After that night in the woods," Scott replied, his brown eyes steady and serious.

When the puppy gave a little yip to signal it was full the vet sighed and put it gently in its cage with a few others. He straightened with a groan and went to sit in one of the few chairs in the clinic. He looked at Scott tiredly, "And you think I have the answers for this do you?"

Scott's voice hardened and he stepped forward, "I _know_ you do!" He snapped.

The vet sighed and rubbed at his temples, "True enough," he finally conceded, "What do you want to know in particular?"

"Why?" Scott asked, his voice shaking with the strain, "Why me? Why is this happening to me?"

The kindly vet watched him for a moment then smiled sadly and explained, "In a situation where there is a pack with few or no females and a powerful alpha the constant testosterone and masculine pheromones can cause a reaction in a werewolf that is bitten not born. That werewolf becomes a female when in the presence of the males of the pack in order to bear pups and enlarge the pack. The stronger the wolf the more attracted and insistent the female werewolf will be. And because of the extra change from man to woman as well as man to wolf the werewolf pups will be exceptional in all possible ways," He explained, his brown eyes grave. "These wolves are called, Venus's," He said.

Scott was thunderstruck and horrified on the molecular level, "How can I fix it?" He cried.

The vet shrugged expansively and sighed, "You don't," he said. "You either learn to control it or you become pregnant and it runs its course".

"That is NOT an option!" Scott cried out, his brown eyes were huge and desperate as he grabbed his boss's sleeve, "Can't you teach me to control it?"

His boss shook his head, "No," he said quietly, "I'm not a werewolf, only a werewolf can teach you, I'm sorry."

Scott sank back onto the table, deep in shock and despair. He looked up, his voice desperate, "But I can't ask Derek!" He wailed, "She's sure to flip out around Derek and I'd wake up knocked up!"

The vet cocked his head and asked, "Her?"

Scott nodded miserably, "Yeah, the girl wolf. She's different from the male wolf. She's not as aggressive as the male but she's more manipulating, craftier too. She knows how to get what she wants and when she's around Derek all she wants is to jump him". He dropped his head into his hands and groaned, "She scares me!"

The vet gazed sadly at the floor for a few long minutes, trying not to look at Scott's dejected posture on the table as he dealt with what this would mean. Suddenly the vet began patting his pockets looking for something.

"Aha!"

Scott sniffed and looked up curiously, the vet was holding a small necklace in his hand triumphantly, as though it were important. He walked over and began to clasp it around Scott's neck. He explained as he worked, "This should help," he said, "It's made of special herbs and plants that only female werewolves can smell. They're very potent I'm told," he chuckled. "At any rate," he said, "This should help mask the scent enough for you to stay in control next time. I hope so, anyway".

Scott leaned into the kind hearted vet in a half hug, "Thanks a lot!"


End file.
